A Case of Mistaken Slidentity--Part 1
by Asher Cross
Summary: Yes, stupid name, but titles were never really my thing ^^-- Gundam Wing and Sliders


TITLE  
A Case of Mistaken Slidentity: A Gundam Wing/Sliders Crossover-Chapter 1  
  
AUTHOR  
Asher Cross  
  
GENRE  
Crossover, Comedy  
  
RATING  
PG  
  
  
GW Universe  
Winner Mansion, Arabia  
AC 196  
  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner yawned as he rose from his bed. He'd had little sleep, for he had been signing documents for the company half the night, but he remained adamant in getting up when the alarm clock rang. He shuffled out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to shower and change.  
  
Half an hour late, he was finished, and he stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed, his hair wet and still in a precarious position, his ubiquitous outfit on, minus the jacket and belt.  
  
He stepped out to find the other pilots, and started walking toward the rooms they had occupied since they'd moved in with him.  
  
Soon, all five were gathered in the dining room, their favorite breakfast dishes being placed in front of them, semi-awake but clean after their turns at showering.  
  
Chang Wufei gave a dark chuckle. "Kind of strange to think that in a few days, it'll be the one-year anniversary of the end of the war."  
  
Duo Maxwell smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to think that it's been that long..."  
  
Quatre cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Yeah, but we need to get ready for the parade." He looked around a their faces, seeing confusion in their expressions. "Don't you remember? We're supposed to be at the head of the parade in our Gundams!"  
  
One by one, they remembered and shared utterances of "Oh, yeah, THAT parade" and "Of course I remembered, I was wondering if HE did".  
  
Trowa Barton, staying silent through this conversation, asked, "It's not just the anniversary, right?"  
  
"Trowa, I'm grateful at least YOU remembered!" Quatre said. "That's right, after the parade, I'm supposed to join Relena Peacecraft and Lady Une in the signing of a pact between the colonies and the World Nation to share the Winner Corporation's resources. Hopefully this will be a big step towards uniting the colonies and the World Nation completely."  
  
Duo stepped in. "Quatre, all I gotta go is walk my Gundam around in a little parade and wave a lot?"  
  
Quatre nodded and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Then that's all I need to hear, see ya, goodbye, I'll be in my bed, SLEEPING. Wake me up at lunch." Duo rose and stormed back to his room.  
  
The other four each gave themselves a small chuckle, even Heero Yuy cracked a small smile.  
  
Their amusement was interrupted at the gigantic blast of light that appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. As they looked at it, they saw that the bluish light seemed to form some sort of tunnel...a vortex. It generated a loud, whistling-like noise, and a strong wind emanated from it.  
  
Wufei slowly walked closer to it. Once he was close enough to touch it, he reached out an arm...  
  
And was met by a flying human body being flung out of the tunnel, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Wufei hit the ground, and got a good look at the man who had tackled him: a bearded man, late 40's, round-faced. The surprised man rolled off of the crushed Wufei, who began coughing once the heavy man released him.  
  
Another figure jumped out of the vortex, and hit the ground. Trowa helped the brown-haired woman to her feet. She was lightly built, but strong, Trowa having to use his full strength to pull her protesting body up.  
  
Two more people fell out simultaneously, and hit the floor on their faces. The two men groaned in pain as Heero and Quatre walked over to them.   
  
The vortex closed behind them, and the noise stopped. The group that entered from the vortex stood, and they stood in amazement at the four pilots.  
  
The shorter, darker-skinned of the two men stepped forward, and casually said, "Uh, hi, kids. We'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid we have to run. See ya."   
  
Before they could reach the door, a stretching Duo came in, and yawned, "What was the noise--oh!" he interrupted himself, noticing the new visitors. "Who are these guys?"  
  
The taller brother sighed, looked to the others, back to Quatre, and said, "Have we got a story to tell you."  
  
  
  
"Sliders?" Quatre asked questioningly.   
  
The taller man, who called himself Quinn Mallory, answered, "Yes. That's our term for it." He pulled out of his pocket a small remote control-like device. "When this timer reaches zero, it activates a vortex, which we have to slide through, or else we'll be stuck on that world for 29 years."  
  
"Have you slid long?"  
  
"About 3 years." He said, looking at the black man to his side.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't know how to get home. Back on my world, I invented the sliding machine, some things went awry, and here we are, hopping from one universe to the next. And in about 6 hours," Quinn said, looking at the readout on the timer, "We have to go through the next vortex. It's a very long story." Glancing at the timer, said, "At least, one that takes more than 6 hours. Could we have a moment in private, Mr....?"  
  
"Winner. Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre answered, then introduced the others.  
  
"Good. Well, could you go in the other room for a minute?"  
  
Quatre nodded, first to them, then to the other Gundam pilots, then they exited the room into the study.  
  
  
  
Quinn Mallory, Wade Welles, Rembrandt Brown, and Prof. Maximillian Arturo paced the large dining room of the Winner mansion.  
  
Rembrandt looked out the window to see Maqanac Mobile Suits patrolling the desert town. "Q-Ball," he said, using his nickname for Quinn, "how d'you explain that?"  
  
Quinn looked out the window, seeing the Mobile Suits. "We must've slid into a world that developed much faster than ours or any other we've come into."  
  
"Yeah? And the desert?"  
  
Quinn gave a look to the professor, who was next to the door.  
  
Arturo opened the door a bit and poked his head out. "I apologize for the interruption, but could you tell us when and where we are?"  
  
Trowa, without looking up, said, "The year After Colony 196, and you're in a small town in Arabia."  
  
Arturo gave a slight smile and nodded quickly. "Thank you." Then his head ducked back in and the door closed.  
  
He turned back to the others. "Did you get that?"  
  
Wade turned to Quinn. "Apparently, much faster. They've already got a new time calendar!"  
  
Rembrandt said, "But that still doesn't explain why the hell we're in the desert! Isn't that thing only supposed to set us down somewhere in California?"  
  
Quinn, tapping the timer, said absently, "Timer must've malfunctioned."  
  
Wade shrugged. "Well, only a few hours left. We wait until it's time, then forget about this place and slide on outta here."  
  
  
  
Inside the study, the rest of the pilots were freaking out.   
  
Duo was pacing the room frantically. Quatre joined him in his pacing, though not as frantic--in fact, he seemed excited by this. Heero and Wufei just sat with confused looks on their faces, and Trowa said nothing at all.  
  
Duo said to them, "Parallel universes! Do you know how crazy that sounds!"  
  
Quatre murmured, "Crazy...but true. And incredible!"  
  
Heero stated, "We should just let them be on our way."  
  
"Stupid onna thinks she can talk back to me...hah!" said a somewhat-distracted Wufei.  
  
"..." Trowa just sat there, deep in thought.  
  
Then, the Sliders entered the study. Arturo asked them, "Do you have someplace where we could sleep before we slide?"  
  
Quatre pointed to a room down a hallway nearby. "Down there is a guest room. You could relax there."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and wake us up in about 5 1/2 hours, okay?"  
  
They watched them as they walked down the hallway, saying things to each other, and entered the room.  
  
Once the door closed, the pilots went back to their business, all trying to block the recent events out of their head...  
  
Except Duo, who had a mischievous grin on his face...  
  
  
5 1/2 hours later  
  
  
Duo snuck into the room, moving cautiously so as to not awaken the slumbering Sliders.  
  
He tiptoed over to Quinn, who was in a deep sleep, clutching to the timer like a stuffed animal. With quiet precision, he pulled the timer out of Quinn's grasp. He smiled at himself for his ingenuity, and quietly exited the room.  
  
Once he was out, he kissed the timer and looked adoringly at it as he walked down the hall. "Duo Maxwell, you are the MAN!"  
  
He bumped into Quatre, giving out a short scream.   
  
Quatre's gaze travelled to the timer, and his eyes widened. He was about to shout a protest, but Duo covered his mouth. "Ssshhh! I want to figure out what this timer doo-hickey is!"  
  
Duo released his hand from Quatre's mouth, and Quatre whispered, "Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"  
  
Duo pointed to the readout, which was currently at 1 minute and counting down. "I want to see what happens. Come on!" he said, dragging Quatre into the study.  
  
They were both surprised to see Trowa sitting there, in a deep train of thought. He looked up at them. "Duo, what are you doing with their timer?"  
  
"Come on, Tro! Lesse what happens."  
  
He held it so the front end of the timer pointed away from him, as the timer counted down the seconds.  
  
5.....4....3...2..1.  
  
Suddenly, a light blue beam of light shot out from the front end of the timer, stopping a few feet away from them, where it spread into a vortex similar to the one that carried the Sliders to their world.  
  
Quatre looked horrified, Trowa looked indifferent (though a bit wide-eyed) and Duo looked excited!  
  
Suddenly, an angry voice from behind them startled the three pilots. "Hey, stop!"  
  
It was Quinn, who'd heard the vortex opening. He yelled to the other Sliders in the room, "Hurry, guys! The vortex is opening!"  
  
Duo yelped, and stepped back and surprise--  
  
--tripping over himself, and falling back into the vortex--  
  
--his body fading out and disappearing into the tunnel.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre yelled, and jumped in after him, a worried Trowa following.  
  
Quinn stopped at the mouth of the vortex, too late to stop them. He shouted over his shoulder, "Hurry, it'll close any second!" Exhaling, he jumped into the vortex.  
  
The shouting awakened both the remaining Sliders and the remaining Gundam pilots, Heero and Wufei. The Sliders exited the door, Heero and Wufei entering the room across from the vortex.  
  
Rembrandt, Wade and Arturo began running toward the vortex. As they reached it, they jumped--  
  
--just missing the vortex as it closed, instead landing on Heero and Wufei.  
  
The five people crashed to the ground. A protesting Wufei pushed an angered Arturo off of himself. "Twice in one day! What did I do to deserve this?!" He said through grated teeth.  
  
They all stood, and looked at each other.  
  
Rembrandt sighed. "Well, guess we'll be here for a long time."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
